Si fuera una heroína
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: Desde la perspectiva de Star, qué sucede cuando ser un héroe no siempre termina bien. Cometer errores es de humanos, pero si tenía una buena intención, por qué es que todo terminó tan mal.


**SI FUERA UNA HEROÍNA**

Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Hola, tiempo sin escribir, pero bueno, esto salió debido a una fuerte inspiración, y la idea no dejaba de cruzarse de mi mente, así que tenía que escribirlo. Es corto, pero al menos sé que esto recompensa un poco las veces que no he actualizado las demás historias, que pronto las actualizaré, no se preocupen.

Escuchen la canción Sky de The Rasmus, eso me hizo redactarla con más , cuídense.

* * *

Si fuera una heroína, no estaría llorando en este lugar, observando el techo blanco, perdida entre la nada del espacio; culpándome por cosas que ya no tienen solución.

El dolor físico es insoportable; pero el de adentro, el que se queda esperando en mi pecho; me ahoga, me asfixia.

Me siento encerrada entre cuevas de mármol, esperando una razón para poder levantarme y salir a ver el cielo una vez más.

Mi corazón se siente pesado, mis pensamientos me rodean, y por primera vez quisiera hacer desaparecer mis sentimientos, arrojarlos a la basura; quizás así dolería menos.

Si fuese una heroína, ni siquiera estaría acostada en esta camilla, y mucho menos bombardeándome con estas ideas que me hacen clavar la espada más allá de mi torso.

Si tan sólo tuviera un poco de esperanza…, si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

¿Por qué los héroes tienen que sacrificarse por las personas?

Siempre me lo he preguntado. No es justo que día a día arriesguen la vida para salvar la de completos desconocidos; sin embargo, yo lo hice, y nada me hacía más feliz que ayudar a otros.

Supongo que no es tan malo después de todo.

"Un héroe es todo lo que soy, y si no te gusta…"

Me gusta más de lo que te imaginas, Robin. Tú siempre fuiste un héroe, y le demostraste a todos que ser un héroe, es serlo todo. Que no hay imposible cuando se trata de luchar junto al lado de los que te importan, y con más fuerza cuando se trata para proteger de ellos.

He sido egoísta, quizás más veces de lo que imagino, pero sé que por más que pensara en mí, trataba de no herir a las personas a mi alrededor.

No olvido cuánto sufrí en mi niñez, ser una esclava me dejó sin aliento, sin una pizca de vitalidad; y la traición de mi hermana, sólo lo complicó todo. Nunca quisiera que alguien pasara por lo mismo que pasé yo. Crecer sin amor y sólo con odio incrementándose por dentro, es más que suficiente para saber lo que era vivir en el infierno.

Mirando el limpio color de las paredes no me ayudará ni arreglará nada, lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, y volverme a considerar como la niña atrapada entre todos sus miedos; que cada día que pasaba, la obscuridad la agobiaba manchando su pequeño mundo, destruyendo todo aquello en lo que creía y en lo que podía amar.

Por qué aún tengo miedo como la primera vez que vi a las peores personas de mi vida, aquellas que me destruyeron poco a poco, que me quitaron pedazo por pedazo los latidos de mi corazón y de felicidad. Los que me dejaron atada a las sauces de un hueco enorme, del que nunca podría salir.

Y ahora, el dolor es indescriptible. Quisiera levantarme y gritar, romper cosas y llorar a mares lo que tenga que llorar; pero en vez de eso sólo me quedo quieta como un árbol en invierno, esperando la primavera para poder volver a ver la luz del sol. Lamentablemente, pienso que este invierno tardará más de lo usual, y quizás no esté allí para contarlo.

Si fuera una heroína, no hubiese cometido los errores que cometí ese día. Si lo fuese, no hubiera actuado de esa manera, dejándome llevar por los sentimientos, guiándome por las emociones que sólo pude dedicarle a él. Y para qué, no sirvió de nada.

Personas resultaron heridas por mi falta de sensatez, por mi imprudencia. Y sobre todo, perdí lo que tanto anhelaba proteger.

Acaso no hay castigo para saciar mi culpa. Claro que lo hay, atrapar a los que hicieron esto, y hacer justicia. ¿Justicia? Creo que cada quien tiene un concepto de ella, y quizás nunca sepa realmente qué significa.

El collarín que traigo puesto no deja mover con libertad mi cuello, y las vendas en mis brazos no me parecen agradables. Tengo que verlo, y pedirle una vez más perdón, aunque no creo que yo lo merezca.

Ya me lo han dicho, y he estado con la mirada perdida desde que mi mejor amiga me lo avisó, claro, sus lágrimas bajando por las mejillas no fueron buena señal desde el principio.

Sé que es verdad, porque lo siento, parte del dolor que me oprime el pecho me lo dice, como si estuviésemos conectados.

Se sorprenden al verme salir, intentan detenerme, pero Cyborg termina alejándolos de mí. Él entiende perfectamente mi dolor, como también entiende que necesito verlo.

El pasillo se hace más largo con cada caminar, y al subir las escaleras los mareos regresan, y los nervios también. ¿Podré soportarlo? ¿Podré aceptar lo que sucede?

Si fuese heroína no tendría miedo, tendría valor. No estaría pensando débilmente, ni resignándome a lo que ha sucedido. Si lo fuera, no sería yo quien estuviera caminando por los pasillos, sofocándome con el aire a mi alrededor, paseando como un zombie sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir; eso hasta encontrar el punto que mi corazón demanda, aquel en donde mis emociones no paran de estrellarse una contra las otras.

Si fuera una heroína, no pensaría todo esto. No hubiera dudado ir con las personas antes de que un artefacto explotara en aquellos pasadizos obscuros. No estaría mirando una vitrina que me separa de aquello que siempre quise cuidar; y él no estaría conectado a un aparato para seguir con vida artificial.

Si fuese realmente una heroína, él tomaría mi mano mientras susurra las palabras de aliento que me harían llorar; se quedaría a mi lado velando por mi salud, aunque yo no volviese abrir los ojos.

Sólo espero que él sí lo haga.


End file.
